familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Caldwell Parish, Louisiana
Caldwell Parish (French: Paroisse de Caldwell) is a parish located in the U.S. state of Louisiana. The parish seat is Columbia and as of 2000, the population is 10,560. Caldwell Parish was the home of Governor John Julian McKeithen (1918-1999), a Democrat, and his Republican son, Secretary of State W. Fox McKeithen (1946-2005). Another prominent political figure from Caldwell Parish was Jack Keahey of Columbia, a former school board president and member of the Tensas Basin Levee Board, having served as president of the district from 2000 until his death in 2007. The Tensas District has been repeatedly cited for its excellent management and preparedness . Public schools include Caldwell Parish High School in Columbia, Caldwell Parish Junior High School in Columbia, and four elementary schools -- Union Central Elementary, Kelly Elementary, Grayson Elementary, and Columbia Elementary. Geography The parish has a total area of 1,400 km² (541 sq mi). 1,371 km² (529 sq mi) of it is land and 29 km² (11 sq mi) of it (2.09%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 165 * Louisiana Highway 4 Adjacent parishes *Ouachita Parish (north) *Richland Parish (northeast) *Franklin Parish (east) *Catahoula Parish (southeast) *La Salle Parish (south) *Winn Parish (southwest) *Jackson Parish (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 10,560 people, 3,941 households, and 2,817 families residing in the parish. The population density was 8/km² (20/sq mi). There were 5,035 housing units at an average density of 4/km² (10/sq mi). The racial makeup of the parish was 80.43% White, 17.90% Black or African American, 0.45% Native American, 0.14% Asian, 0.47% from other races, and 0.61% from two or more races. 1.49% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,941 households out of which 32.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.40% were married couples living together, 12.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.50% were non-families. 25.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 2.99. In the parish the population was spread out with 24.70% under the age of 18, 9.60% from 18 to 24, 28.50% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 13.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 103.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.20 males. The median income for a household in the parish was $26,972, and the median income for a family was $33,653. Males had a median income of $29,677 versus $19,475 for females. The per capita income for the parish was $13,884. About 17.70% of families and 21.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.10% of those under age 18 and 19.50% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Clarks *Columbia *Grayson Category:Parishes of Louisiana Category:Caldwell Parish, Louisiana Category:Established in 1838